House of Avengers
by CammieInTheMaking
Summary: One day, nine bizarrely-colored envelopes, arrive, addressed to the nine inhabitants of Anubis House. No return addresses, merely their names and the address of Anubis House. (Only Jerome, Alfie, Willow, Patricia, Nina, Fabian, Eddie, Amber, and Mara) Definite Fabina, Jara, Peddie, and maybe Alfie/Amber)
1. Chapter 1

**So this is an updated version of chapter one, some changes made. I wrote this a few years ago and in order to get back in the groove I decided to reread it. I noticed some holes and some generally confusing lines. Plot is essentially the same.**

One day, ten oddly colored envelopes arrived at Anubis House. There was no return address among them, just the school and a name. One was address to each current occupant of Anubis House. Trudy looked at them, sitting within an open cardboard box, and sent a puzzled glance in their direction, but shrugged and continued humming as she picked them up. The housekeeper knew the kids would be returning for lunch soon enough, having finished their exams this morning. Actually, she realized, as she looked at the house's master exam schedule, Patricia and Eddie did not have an exam that morning. But good luck finding them until food is involved. Eddie will drag Patricia back for some of Trudy's famous sandwiches.

So she placed all ten envelopes in a pile on the center of the table and bustled back into the kitchen.

Alfie and Jerome were the first to return, and rushed into the dining room, piled food onto their plates, and plopped down in their usual seats. Alfie was halfway through his first turkey and cheese when he saw the envelopes, an unusual centerpiece. He put down his food, as painful as it was, and looked around. "Trudes? What are these?" He called out.

"Oh, those? They arrived in the mail today."

Alfie slowly, against his nature, opened the envelope as the others began to trickle in and notice the letters for themselves. Fabian and Mara were having an amicable debate about American politics, with KT chiming in appropriately. The three pulled a sandwiches onto plates and sat in a row along the table. It wasn't until Eddie and Patricia walked in that anyone noticed Alfie wasn't eating, even with three sandwiches on his plate. "Alfie? Are you okay?" Eddie asked.

He just pointed to his envelope. The other six house members saw the pile and soon found their own. The next four house members couldn't explain what had happened to their friends, classmates, roommates. Trudy just pointed to the rummaged pile and the four searched for their names.

Students' eyes raced from side to side of the papers inside, and each student had their own personal reaction.

Patricia rolled her eyes at the black envelope.

Eddie's grin threatened to break his face as he stared at his own light blue envelope.

Fabian raised an eyebrow at his golden envelope.

Amber's silver envelope furrowed her brow.

Mara looked interested with the green envelope in her hands.

Jerome's red envelope put a smirk on his face.

Alfie's red envelope left a crooked grin upon his lips.

Joy looked down at the green envelope in her hands as her face remained devoid of emotion.

KT was beaming at her black envelope.

Willow was still reading the letter within her own scarlet envelope.

These ten students realized that their lives were changing again. Another adventure lay ahead- and beyond graduation. Fabian was the first to break the spell of silence, "Real or fake?"

No one needed to respond, they all knew it was real. There was a deep feeling rooted in their guts that this was no prank. The students ate in silence, and Trudy watched on from the kitchen. Until, that is, Alfie asked, "Trudy, are there any fourths?"

The gang laughed and Trudy brought Alfie another sandwich. That restarted the conversation, and letters were quickly folded and put away. No one shared what theirs said. Not a single member.

Patricia's was scrawled in quick, loopy writing.

 _I'm sorry. That has to be said. I'm looking at you right now, a tiny little five-month-old you. I thought I wouldn't have kids- but I'll explain that later. I can't keep you here, the bounty over your head, the threats, you'd die before you hit 10. Cold hard truth: your mother is the black widow, Natasha Romanoff, and your father is a Brit who charmed his way into my heart too fast and left too quickly. I barely have room left for you, so this is a goodbye. For me at least. For you, this is a hello from a mother you never knew._

 _34 Nicene Street, Maycomb, Alabama, U. S. A. June 13_ _th_ _3:30 am N.R._

Eddie's had long stately lettering.

 _Please tell me you've got a nickname by now, maybe Eddie? Ed? First things first, I'm your father. And 'I'm' Steven Rogers, hopefully you recognize that name. Your mother is American and I hope she'll raise you the same, despite the British boarding school. Buddy, do me a favor and be at 34 Nicene Street, Maycomb, Alabama on June 13_ _th_ _, at 3:30 in the morning. All I ask of you, from a father who was never there._

 _Love you? -Rogers_

The short, jerky letters belonged to Jerome.

 _I hope you like your name. It's a good, strong, human name. You're not completely human, though, but this could help you blend. On June 13_ _th_ _, be at 34 Nicene Street, Maycomb, Alabama, at 3:30am, human time. Things might make more sense, I cannot guarantee anything._

 _-The Great Thor_

The scribbled cursive was addressed to Mara.

 _So, your dad is the Hulk. Probably not what you wanted to hear. Don't know if it runs in your veins like me, but you're a pretty mellow kid. I hope you stay that way, despite my not being there. It would just be too dangerous. I can barely keep my temper in check. If I hulked out and hurt you, I would never be able to live with myself, and if I saw you turn, I can't help but know it's all my fault this is in a child. Please, if this makes any logical sense to you, be at #34 Nicene Street, in an Alabama town called Maycomb, on June 13th, at 3:30 in the morning. It's as practical as it can be, although it might not seem so._

 _-Bruce Banner_

Winged letters read out Alfie's name.

 _S'up, little man? Or not so little, when you read this. I wanted so much to grow up with you, play catch, football, teach you to walk to run, maybe fly, but that's not important now. Well, your now, my future. Look, could you do me a favor and show up in Alabama, U.S., a small town called Maycomb, on Nicene Street, #34? 3:30am? It'll be easier that way._

 _The Falcon_

Amber's letter had unsure letters and many words crossed out.

 _My Amber-_

 _Your aunt, Wanda, she chose your name. I hope you like. It seems to suit your eyes. English is not my first language, as you might tell. I'm far too young to have child, and I have a sister to look out for, so I am so sorry. I have some responsibilities as an Avenger, that's new, and I cannot look after you the way you deserve. Please, can you be at 34 Nicene Street, Maycomb, Alabama, U.S.A., 13/06, at 3:30 a.m._

 _-Pietro Maximoff_

The dark and bold words were addressed to Fabian.

 _So, Fabian, short and sweet, right? Never been known for that. 34 Nicene Street, Maycomb, Alabama, June 13th, 3:30 in the morning. See, that wasn't so hard. This is your dad by the way. I always feared I would turn into my dad, and now I see I'm going to be worse. Wonderful. This is Tony Stark by the way. Yeah, it's good to be me, and hopefully, someday, you? Yeah, that works._

 _-Stark_

Light letters that were faded into the paper were read by Willow.

 _Willow, I just love that name. And the W will always connect me to you and you to me. I am Wanda Maximoff, your mother. You won't know me, but I know you. Me and my brother cannot afford to have children around, your lives are at risk too greatly. It would never work, as much as I immediately regret this decision. Your uncle and I look forward to one day meeting you again._

 _W. Maximoff._

Another scribble came for Joy.

 _Can you please be at 34 Nicene Street, Maycomb, AL. U. S. A. at 3:30am? That's all I can really tell you here, but I promise a further explanation when I meet you again._

 _-Dr. Strange_

A formal letter was written for KT.

 _Kara Tatianna, I hope that this letter finds you in good health, and in a position well enough to come see me. The address is 34 Nicene Street. You can find that in Maycomb, Alabama. I know that 3:30 am is incredibly early, but I want to meet you._

 _-Prince T'Challa_

The occupants of Anubis House pushed the letters to the backs of their minds, choosing to focus instead on their upcoming graduation. Some began to share their letters with others. Joy was quick to show Fabian, Eddie was tripping over himself to show Patricia, Alfie and Jerome were in stiches over the accuracy, and Willow and Alfie were glad for one more reason to stay together. Mara took to Google, before confessing her fears to Jerome. KT and Eddie were fangirling and boying, respectively, over Captain America.

Only Patricia remained radio silent. Eddie would joke with her about it, tried to sneak peeks inside, but she always fell silent, except for her expected jabbing remarks, whenever the topic was brought up. No one really knew who everyone's parent was, but most knew of about two others.

Patricia thought it was kind of cool, after googling Natasha Romanoff. An Avenger. Eddie was walking around with more 'swagger.' Mara studied harder, albeit a bit worriedly. Jerome was being snobby yet friendly, like usual. Alfie just fooled around most of the time, and Joy had an austere air about her. Fabian seemed confident, like normal, and was ready to deliver the valedictorian speech. Willow was happy and joyful and joked around more than Alfie.

The ten got ready for June 13th- and that was the one detail everyone was sure about. They would take a graduation trip across the pond and visit the South, specifically Alabama. Although none of their parents knew that part. It was all planned out, plane tickets bought, suitcases packed, repacked, and re-repacked. Things were being sent home so the worry was removed. All of their parents were completely supportive or couldn't have cared less.

They panicked, freaked out, cried, and laughed hysterically, but only alone. They never once got mad at each other or picked fights. It was almost eerie. But like all things, it was only matter of time.

"Alfie!" Patricia yelled at the fool who had spilled lemonade down her white shirt right before they were all going to head to school.

The offending house member shrugged. "Sorry!" He called, before dashing out of the house and going to his exam. Patricia sprinted upstairs, looking livid. She was practically jumping down the stairs when Eddie tripped her before proceeding to catch her. "Come on, Yacker. Move faster. You don't want to be late."

"You don't want to be late, I have no problem with it." She punched her boyfriend in the arm and then looked down at her maroon and black shirt. "I tried to wear a bright shirt today, but the universe just wouldn't allow it." Their last day before ditch day and graduation. Every senior ditches their official last day of school. Even kids like Fabian. No teacher even bothered scheduling things.

The day went painfully slow, and afterward, they all went to movies, but couldn't focus much. It was too close to graduation- meaning it was closer to Alabama… and their parents.

Then, they graduated. Held their diplomas in their hands, and all headed back to Anubis House. They said their goodbyes, tears were shed, but then they changed their clothes, touched up makeup in Amber's case, grabbed their tickets and suitcases and took off, splitting up into taxis, which were called and reserved ahead of time.

Amber, Joy, and Fabian sat in Cab 14. Patricia, Eddie, and KT joined Cab 29. Alfie, Willow, Jerome, and Mara crammed into Cab 2, with Jerome insisting Mara take the front seat.

.*&*.


	2. Chapter 2: the flight

TSA has often been described as 'hell.' Or h-e-double-hockey-sticks, for the more polite few. Well, when the ten now-college-students entered the lines awaiting them before their flight, a few choice comments were made.

"Argh, why do they feel the need to torture us? I've stood in heels for two hours already today!" Patricia objected.

"Yacker, I had to wait through these lines every time I came back over here for a new semester. If I can do it, so can you."

"Fine, blondie. But my feet still hurt." She muttered.

"No one told you that heels were a requirement- did they?" Willow looked around, actually wondering if someone tried to make heels a requirement.

"Willow's right, Tish, if you're unused to heels, you shouldn't've worn them. No one was forcing you to." Joy chimed in.

"I'm used to heels! These ones were just brand new."

"Oh, honey. That's a major fashion no-no. You never were new shoes for any event over an hour." Patricia glared at Amber, who quickly stopped her commentary.

"Hey, I made the same mistake, Patricia. I'm seriously regretting it." KT smiled warmly. "And I never wear heels in the first place." The group laughed along with her, because she just had that kind of a personality. No one can stay mad at KT for over a day, not even Patricia, who had long since stopped hating her for being overly friendly with Eddie. It was just an American thing. The only two Americans on a British campus, and of course they were in the same house.

Despite how tired the group felt, after saving the world one last time and now looking at a few hours on a plane in close proximity, tensions weren't running high. Everyone was relaxed. No one was really sure what was waiting for them in Alabama, but at that moment, they didn't care. All that mattered was that the world was safe again. And they had each other to thank.

High school can change you. Patricia and Joy had been the best of friends but now knew barely anything about one another. Fabian had fallen in love (and he was not afraid to use the word love to describe it) with a girl who left him to move back to the USA. Mick had moved to Australia, and someone that sparked something between Mara and Jerome. KT "replaced" Nina, but no one was mad at her for it. It wasn't her fault, and now she was one of the family. Willow was once an outsider, but now found herself in the heart of their local prankster. Speaking of said prankster, Alfie and Amber dated, but thankfully the two realized how ill-fated they were.

This is a group that has lost people. This is a group that has gained people. This is a group that has been through hell and back in their own individual ways but has stuck to their guns, side by side. This isn't a group. This is a family. And any excuse to keep this family together a little while longer would not go unused.

"Move forward, miss. ID and boarding pass please." Patricia looked around, and the group pushed her forward. She handed over her passport and boarding pass, the TSA agent asked her two questions and handed them back to her. The line moved forward a few inches and Patricia went with it.

The group volunteered Amber to go forward next. The agent repeated the process and once more the line moved forward.

Fabian, Eddie, and KT were the last ones as Patricia reached the metal detector. "Shit! Sorry, I forgot my earrings!" She exclaimed as she stepped back and gestured for Amber to go forward. The offending pieces of metal were quickly added into Jerome's plastic bin of objects to be scanned before she went back through.

Eddie chuckled to himself, hearing his girlfriend's remarks. Of course she did.

KT nodded for Fabian to move up. "ID and boarding pass, sir."

Eddie was still smiling when he said, "Ladies first", and KT stepped forward. When KT was shrugging off her bag, taking off her shoes, and removing metal objects, she leaned over to whisper to Eddie, "That girl has got you whipped."

As Eddie placed his shoes in a bin of his own he chuckled a second time. "I know."

Fabian pushed his bucket forward and said, "I think we all know. Thanks again for last night."

"Oh, no problem roomie. At least we're not rooming together again, right?" Eddie laughed.

"Never again."

"Last night, huh?" KT wiggled her eyebrows.

Eddie shoved her playfully and she pointed ignored the red flush spreading on his cheeks. "Oh shut up. Move up, you're causing a traffic jam."

"Like I told you, whipped."

"Like I told you, I know." The two laughed.

"And like I told you, we _all_ know." Fabian's comment just made the two laugh harder.

As the ten teenagers gathered, some still replacing shoes, bracelets, and keys, others waiting, having done it already, the group really looked at their boarding passes. "So who's sitting with who again?" Mara asked responsibly.

Fabian was quickly to read everyone's. "So Mara, Joy, and KT are in a row together. Alfie and Eddie are the only ones in their row. Patricia and I are together too- Amber is in first class. Jerome and Willow have to sit alone, I guess."

"Oh, someone please switch with me, I don't want to fly next to a stranger!" Willow exclaimed. Patricia shot Fabian a look before switching the panicking girl's pass for her own.

Eddie cleared his throat. "I think she wants you to make sure Willow doesn't freak. That might mean giving your ticket to Alfie." Fabian looked confused. "For the valedictorian, you're pretty slow sometimes. Willow won't panic if she's with Alf."

"I guess." He traded the pass with Alfie.

Eddie announced to the group, "After this point, they really don't care about the name on the ticket. If it's a male name and you're a male, they won't say anything."

The group grabbed all their luggage and headed towards Gate 17. "At least we're all on the same flight. Imagine if we were split!" Alfie laughed.

"Please don't jinx it. They overbook planes frequently." Mara worried.

The plane started to board half an hour after they sat down. "For flight 2727, Class A passengers can now board." Amber grabbed her only remaining bag, having checked the rest, and waved goodbye. "See you guys in Georgia!" She called cheerily.

"Ugh. Don't remind me about the layover." KT groaned.

"It's just switching planes. The luggage will be brought over, no problem. All you have to do is move from one place to the next. What's the problem?" Fabian asked.

"I get lost. Easily. If I'm not on that plane, someone better find me."

Mara shook her head. "Just stick with me. I'll get you there, no getting lost required."

"Thanks." KT gave a warm, weak smile. "For such a frequently flyer, I still get a bit queasy at the idea of it."

"Class A and B Passengers may now board for flight 2727." Came over the intercom. Everyone checked their boarding passes. "I guess that's us, girls." Joy waved the other two out of their seats. Mara and Patricia reluctantly followed. Jerome shot his girlfriend an apologetic look, and Patricia hid her laugh behind her left hand. Her and Joy were close once upon a time, and they were still friends, but she could be so melodramatic.

When the line had again dwindled down, the flight attendant came over the intercom. "Passengers Classes A through C now boarding for flight 2727." Fabian, Alfie, and KT stood and left their friends. "Of course it's just us." Jerome whispered to himself. No one said a word after that. On the plane, Patricia watched people clamor on and find their seats. The window seat was claimed, and as she sat in the aisle, the middle seat remained open. She saw Fabian walking and knew the others would soon be behind him. Sure enough, KT's hair was bouncing and Alfie's smile was glowing just over his shoulders. They split up, working their way down the aisle.

"Passengers Classes A through D for flight 2727 now boarding."

Eddie nodded at his two friends as he walked alway from them. The reason he was in Class D was merely because he bought his own ticket and didn't have the amount of money that the others' parents had to spend. The fact that Willow and Jerome probably bought their own as well might be what placed them in the lowest group. Jerome doesn't have much and Willow never talks about her family. Amber's father bought her ticket, hence the first class. The others' parents chipped in too, and the more you paid for your ticket, the higher your class. Eddie was used to being in a group of middle class people. It's where he felt at home.

Amber watched her friends walk past her seat in first class. She smiled at all of them and told them she'd make a group chat for texting once the plane took off.

When "Passengers Classes A through E now boarding for flight 2727" came ringing out, Jerome jumped up, passed Willow her bag, and the two joined the line.

Eddie found himself sitting next to Fabian, Willow found Alfie, and Jerome took the seat in between two women he didn't know.

After the flight took off, Eddie felt his phone vibrate.

 **Amber M: hey guys! Welcome to the Anubis/Alabama group chat!**

 **Fabian R: is it safe to use cell phones yet?**

 **Mara J: the light is off.**

 **Patricia W: so that's a yes. well don't expect me to be texting. I want a nap. the seat next to me is empty by the way so**

 **Eddie M: so I'll be there in a sec**

 **KT R: those two are quite something**

 **Amber M: oh yeah, you're still so new. god, remember when they thought they hated each other**

 **Alfie L: and then that date!**

 **Jerome C: it could be worse. they could still be bickering**

 **Willow J: he's up and walking**

 **Alfie L: he's so whipped**

 **Patricia W: and?**

 **KT R: that's what I said!**

 **Joy M: can we keep this chat professional?**

 **Jerome C: no**

 **Alfie L: no**

 **Amber M: no**

 **KT R: not gonna happen**

 **Eddie M: wow thanks guys**

 **Patricia W: I now have a pillow, so if you see another text from me, assume he's fucked it up**

 **Eddie M: she means she's taking a nap**

 **Jerome C: on you!**

 **Mara J: I might take one too.**

 **KT R: so that's why you wanted the window seat!**

 **Mara J: maybe.**

 **Jerome C: I've trained her well**

 **Mara J: you haven't trained me to do anything!**

 **Jerome C: I was talking about KT**

 **KT R: no you weren't XD**

 **KT R: I like being single and watching all these couples**

 **Amber M: ikr isn't it fabulous**

 **Fabian R: you're all insane**

 **Alfie L: and you love us that way**

 **Willow J: cause who could hate us?**

 **Amber M: victor**

 **Fabian R: victor**

 **Eddie M: victor**

 **Jerome C: I was going to say Sweets, but victor too I guess**

 **Willow J: well he hates everyone**

 **Eddie M: he didn't hate Denby**

 **Eddie M: 99.9% sure yacker is asleep**

 **KT R: last night must've been something**

 **Fabian R: well I slept on the couch**

 **Jerome C: no way dude**

 **Jerome C: you risked expulsion for your last night**

 **Alfie L: that takes guts**

 **Joy M: professionalism, please!**

 **KT R: these are teenage boys**

 **KT R: their sex lives are way more important**

 **Eddie M: although how about we change the subject before I get murdered**

 **Jerome C: you said she was asleep**

 **Mara J: no guy has ever risked expulsion for me**

 **Mara J: she can go back and read messages though**

 **Jerome C: well I've risked expulsion, just never for someone in particular**

 **Alfie L: your father**

 **Jerome C: that was different shut up**

 **Fabian R: I think we've all risked expulsion at one point or another, but the point is we all graduated and are going to university**

 **Eddie M: how many of you are studying in the states?**

 **KT R: me**

 **Jerome C: no shit Sherlock**

 **Jerome C: not me**

 **Alfie L: not me**

 **Willow J: I'm not**

And the plane flew across the Atlantic. Eddie woke Patricia up fifteen minutes before the plane landed.

 **Patricia W: 476 messages**

 **Patricia W: you're all insane**

 **KT R: does that mean I should wake up Mara or does that mean Eddie's gonna die?**

 **Eddie M: wake up Mara**

 **KT R: k**

 **Amber M: welcome to Georgia!**

 **Amber M: see you guys in a few!**


	3. Chapter 3

Their flight was already boarding by the time the gang had arrived at the correct gate. Their luggage was being moved somehow behind the scenes, and all the ten friends had to do was carry their carry-ons and boarding passes and they would be alright.

True to her word, Mara helped make sure that KT didn't get lost, and when they boarded the flight, the group of ten were all sitting very near one another. The flight had plenty of empty seats, so the group enjoyed the space, although they might have enjoyed the quiet a bit more.

"No more crying babies, our luck is finally panning out!" Mara exclaimed.

"Don't jinx it." Joy muttered darkly.

"Oh she's fine." Amber waved her hand. "It's great though, isn't it? Getting to meet our… well, _real_ parents. I love my dad and all, but isn't this just exciting?"

"Maybe." Eddie shrugged.

"Oh, Eddie. Mr. Sweet isn't actually your dad, I'm sorry." Mara sympathized.

"Don't be. I'm more upset about my mom than anything."

A strange silence fell over the group. The ten were all facing the reality that their families were not their own.

Patricia broke the silence. "Pipe's plane just arrived. She's going to wait in the airport lobby. She said to hurry up."

Jerome laughed. "That's younger sisters for you. Always impatient."

The friends spent the rest of the plane ride talking and laughing, as if their lives had not been threatened a mere day earlier at a place they were supposed to be safe.

Mara had her life turned upside down in two days and found out about both a secret society that had been right under her nose for years and she had never known, and also that her father was the Hulk. Just casually the daughter of a superhero. It's fine. She was exhausted, but kept herself awake by laughing.

"We are preparing to land on schedule. Thank you for flying with JetBlue."

"Ooh! Our apartments are ready!" Amber cheered.

"What?" Willow asked.

"Well we all chipped in for hotel rooms, remember?" The group acknowledged. "Well, instead, I rented us two different Airbnbs. Each one has two queen beds and two twin beds, but they're apartments, so they both have kitchens and tables to sit at. They're nice, I swear!"

.*&*.*&*.*&*.*&*.*&*.*&*.*&*.*&*.

"What do you mean, our luggage is in England?"

"Mr. Clarke, I'm sorry, but your luggage is still at Heathrow. We can get it here by Tuesday."

"It's Sunday." Jerome deadpanned.

"Sir, I'm aware. If you come back tomorrow it might be here, but if you come back on Tuesday, I can promise you it will be here."

Jerome was about to respond, but just sighed and took the slip of paper the airline representative gave him. He returned the group, six of which had their luggage, and four of which found themselves victims of Heathrow Airport's lack of proper luggage transportation.

The unfortunate four included Jerome Clarke, Patricia Williamson, KT Rush, and Willow Jenks. Jerome passed on the news and they all just decided it was better to leave than continue to make a fuss. Three Ubers were called and packing three or more people each, departed to the apartment building where the group was staying. Unfortunately they would have to split, but the separate Airbnbs might do them good.

Fabian, Piper, and KT were the last to arrive while the others were checking in. The owners of the separate apartments had keys at the ready for the eleven teenagers looking for a place to unpack, or for some, wallow in self-pity at the loss of their luggage.

The owners of the third floor apartment offered to show the group theirs first, and the owner of the fourth floor apartment said he would gladly show them afterwards.

Upon seeing the first bedroom, Jerome dramatically collapsed on the queen-sized bed. "Mine!" He exclaimed. The second bedroom had a twin bed, and Joy eagerly wheeled her luggage into that one.

The next queen-sized bed went awkwardly to Alfie and Willow, both blushing furiously. Fabian jumped on the idea of being in a separate apartment from Eddie and took the last room. Mara walked out last, hiding her luggage in Jerome's room when she thought no one was looking. The owners, a lovely couple by the names of Jason and Peter, passed out their keys to the six teens and wished them a lovely stay.

The other five moved on to the next apartment while instructions were given on electrics, water systems, the laundry room downstairs, and so on.

When greeted with the first bedroom, which had two twin beds in it, KT and Piper declared they were roommates, Piper loved how cheerful KT was, especially having grown up with Patricia, and KT was entranced by how different Piper was from her twin. That left Amber with her own room and queen sized bed, with Patricia and Eddie claiming the other.

Now, these five were given their six keys and were told all the peculiars about the apartment itself and the building.

It took the group a little while to unpack, but some took longer than others.

Jerome and Mara, despite only having Mara's luggage on hand, were interrupted snogging when Joy came to ask Mara a question. Quite understandably, Joy quickly exited and was not to be seen by the two again.

The group decided that maybe they should split up and explore a bit. Not that there was much to explore. The reason they were in the same apartment building was because there was nowhere else. Sibuna, from the founders to the members who had just joined on graduation day, was, quite literally, in the middle of nowhere. A backwater town called Maycomb, a good forty-five minute drive from the airport.

Eddie spotted a diner and practically dragged Patricia over to it. "You can't have a small American town without a good old-fashioned diner!"

Sure enough, the diner looked just like the ones in cheesy movies from the 1960s or take place in the time. After (cheesily) ordering two milkshakes, they sat at the bar and enjoyed the air conditioning. "Why did they choose one of the hottest states for this? I'm going to get a sunburn." Patricia groaned.

"Well, if it means anything, I'll help apply sunscreen. And aloe, if you need it." Eddie chuckled and raised his eyebrows suggestively.

"Watch it mister. My sister'll hurt you." Another British voice came in.

"Piper!" Eddie cheered. "I didn't get to properly welcome you earlier!" He jumped up and hugged her.

"He already knew I would hurt him, Pipes. I don't think he needs a reminder." Patricia muttered darkly. Eddie laughed loudly, his arm still around the twin's waist. "And I'd thank you to let go of my sister now."

Eddie arm immediately dropped. "I told you he was whipped." Amber stage whispered to Piper, having entered with Fabian.

"And how did you guys know we were here?" Eddie inquired.

Fabian sat down. "We just saw the opportunity for air conditioning. I'm sweating."

The four squeezed into the booth with Patricia – "If you wanted to cool down, why are you so close to me?" – and they all ordered milkshakes, in a scene straight out of a cheesy movie. They all drank and cooled down, laughing at old memories and catching Piper up on all the newest gossip.


End file.
